Captain
Previous Charismatic and powerful, the captain's name goes before him. Summary *Captain has a good base stats. He is a melee hero who can buff allies with Haste Effect. You can consult every effect on the Battles page. * Investing skill points on Haste effect is essential to take advantage of his potential. * He can't be used as a basic melee hero or a tank as others can do more damage, but he can be used as an hybrid, the main difference will be on your hero points distribution. Roles * Fast Support ** The Fast Support will invest all of his hero points on Agility, and complete with Vitality and Strength. ** He will spend all his skill points on Haste effect and movement, and will use the rest in attack. ** His role will be to buff allies as fast as he can, and move all around the battlefield. * DPS Support ** The DPS Support will share his hero points between Agility and Strength. ** He will do the same thing with his skill points, without forgetting the movement range. ** His role will be to buff ranged allies, and then go to the melee to hit if necessary. * Tank Support ** The Tank Support will share his hero points between Agility and Vitality (or Agility and Defense if you play with Knights). ** He will spend all his skill points on Haste effect and movement, and will use the rest in attack. ** His role will be the same as Fast Support, but he will be able to buff melee allies without taking the risk of being targeted. Hero Stats To understand this table meaning, check this page. Vitality varies depending on hero's level, these values are true for level 25. Skills Values in tables are true for base hero stats. Walk * Moving Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 2.3 Sec without skill points and 1.1 Sec with max skill points. Slice * Attack Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is X Sec without skill points and X Sec with max skill points. * Damage with max hero points on Strength is 196 without skill points and 743 with max skill points. Haste * Haste Cooldown with max hero points on Agility is 3.4 Sec without skill points and 1.7 Sec with max skill points. Team Synergy * Ranged units: ** Rangers: every ranger will be good with the captain as he can boost Agility. They will be faster and the Captain will be able to stay behind with them. ** Mages: mages will also be very useful as they have long cooldowns. Captain will resolve this problem. Furthermore they will be able to apply their effects more often. * Melee units: ** Fast units: they will not be really good with Captain as they will move before he can buff them. ** Slow units: probably the best use of the Captain's buff – he will give them Agility and an extra move range. They will be able to go faster on the melee and to attack more often too. * To resume: Captain will work pretty well with Dwarves and Knights (boost defense if you use them) as he will give them Agility and move range. Mages will also be the best ranged units as they will be able to apply their effects very often. * Team proposal with a Captain: ** Ice Mage - Dwarf - Captain - Dwarf - Ice Mage *** A fast captain will buff Dwarves so they will rush enemies, and then he will buff Ice Mages so they will stop enemies with their Freeze effect. Previous Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Midland Category:Legendary